Sotogawa
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Berdasarkan Request dari Genseki Ryota! WARNING: AU! LIME! LEMON! PWP! Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, karena biasanya Naruto langsung marah-marah dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen oleh ibunya. SASUxFEMNARU!


**Author's Note: **Berdasarkan request dari My Baka Teme a.k.a Genseki Ryota. Yang setiap hari selalu menagih-nagih requestnya. -.-''' NOH !! XP

Maaf jika masih ada typo maupun kesalahan yang lainnya. m(___)m. Zuki juga sempet gax yakin mau publish cerita ini. Gomen .'''

**WARNING****: AU! LIME! LEMON! PWP! Eksplisit! (err… may be) MENGANDUNG UNSUR SEX! 17+! YANG MERASA MASIH DI BAWAH UMUR, TIDAK DIWAJIBKAN UNTUK MEMBACA! NEKAT?! RESIKO TANGGUNG SENDIRI!**

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/General

Main Chara: Sasuke x FemNaruto

Rating: M

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, karena biasanya Naruto langsung marah-marah dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen oleh ibunya.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Embun di pagi buta, menebarkan bau basah sekaligus kesejukan tersendiri olehnya, bak hawa salju yang dingin, embun selalu menunggu kemunculan sang mentari, walaupun pastinya sinar mentari akan melenyapkan dirinya. Namun itulah kewajibannya, yang tak bisa dilanggar, atau nantinya ia akan menjadi pendusta. Biasanya di pagi-pagi yang bernuansa indah seperti ini, banyak sekali keluarga-keluarga pada umumnya yang memeriahkan suasana tersebut dengan berkumpul bersama, saling membagi kehangatan antara satu dengan lainnya.

Setidaknya itu untuk keluarga pada umunnya, tapi tidak untuk kedua orang ini. Pertama, remaja yang berasal dari klan Uchiha itu, terjebak dengan gadis bermarga Uzumaki di sebuah kelas yang terkunci dari luar, lebih parahnya sejak kemaren sore mereka terus berada di situ. Dan sialnya bagi mereka, hari ini hari minggu, yang berarti mereka tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan yang sempit ini secepat itu. –alasan sepihak dari Uchiha, karena baginya gadis Uzumaki itu dimana pun atau di saat apa pun, ia selalu saja bersemangat dan berisik, pengganggu.

Untung bagi si Uchiha Sasuke, di pagi-pagi seperti ini, gadis Uzumaki Naruto itu masih terlelap dan menikmati alam bawah sadarnya, tidak seperti dirinya, yang sudah terbangun setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini ia sedang menikmati hamparan embun yang melapisi tanah bumi, dari salah satu jendela kecil yang terpampang di dinding kelasnya. Berpikir untuk keluar dari jendela? Lupakan, karena jika hal itu dilakukan, maka jurang kematianlah yang menjemputnya, Tentu saja karena kelasnya berada di lantai paling atas, lantai 8.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, yang ternyata sebuah telepon genggam. Ia memandang nista ke layar telepon genggamnya yang mati. Di saat yang genting seperti ini, seharusnya benda seperti itu sangat berguna. Salahkan si Uzumaki tersebut. Ia yang telah membuatnya terjebak ini ruangan ini. Dengan alasan yang sangat konyol, Naruto yang waktu pulang sekolah menyeret dirinya ke ruangan ini untuk bersembunyi dari guru yang akan memberikan hukuman.

Entah karena perbuatan apa, namun berhasil membuat Sasuke pasrah diseret seenaknya oleh Naruto. Dan ketika gurunya sudah kehilangan jejak Naruto, ia malah tertidur di punggung Sasuke. Dan mungkin memang ini salahnya juga, karena tidak bisa membangunkan diri Naruto yang tertidur pulas, sampai sekolah tersebut di tutup oleh satpam. Dan sekarang, berakhirlah mereka di sini. Menunggu pertolongan dari siapa pun yang diharapkan.

"Ngghh…"

Suara tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke melirik ke asalnya, yang ternyata berasal dari diri Naruto yang kini berpindah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang di atas dua meja yang digabungkan. Rok SMA-nya pun sedikit acak-acakan, sekaligus menampilkan paha mulus dan indah milik Naruto. Sebenarnya setelah Sasuke melihat kejadian ini, ia sempat berpikir, ada untungnya juga ia terjebak dengan kekasihnya ini. Bisa mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Dan tanpa ia duga sesuatu dalam dirinya telah menegang dengan sempurna.

#.*.*.*.#

oOo SOTOGAWA oOo

Oneshot. [Terjebak Kenikmatan Dunia]

Sasuke dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang tertidur. Setelah sampai, ia membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang tergerai, tidak diikat dua seperti biasanya. Dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang menutupi kecantikan wajahnya. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah karamel Naruto yang menurutnya manis itu. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah menikmati kegiatannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke masih tetap menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap tidak berkutik. Hingga hampir sepuluh menit mereka berciuman, Sasuke merasakan nafas Naruto yang memburu sekaligus tersenggal-senggal. Naruto pun segera membuka kedua matanya dan segera terbelalak kaget mendapati bibirnya sedang dilumat dengan penuh nafsu oleh Sasuke. Lantas, ia segera mendorong Sasuke dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak berturan dalam posisi terduduk dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Hhh… Hhh… A-apa kau mau membunuhku, Teme?!!" bentak Naruto kembali mengatur nafasnya.

Sasuke yang terjatuh ke lantai yang disebabkan oleh dorongan Naruto tadi langsung berdiri dan memasang kembali wajah stoik khas Uchiha miliknya. Dia kembali berjalan mendekati jendela tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus mengomeli dirinya tidak jelas dan terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Tapi, ia sempat tersenyum sekilas dan merasa puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan kepada Naruto.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, ia dapat melihat Naruto yang sekarang sedang berdiri dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Kita mandi dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, ia sebenarnya juga bingung.

"Teme?" ulang Naruto.

"Jangan bertanya terus, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendapati diri Naruto yang sedang asyik menekan-nekan keypad… -Handphone?

"Kau bawa Handphone?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan berkata, "Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin."

Dua buah pembuluh vena pun bersilang di kening Sasuke. Dengan kesal, ia menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya itu. "Aduh! Sakit Teme!" ringis Naruto memegangi kepalanya. "Kau ini Baka, Dobe! Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?! Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk menghubungi seseorang dan segera terbebas dari sini!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mana kutahu kalau benda ini akan berguna!" bentak Naruto balik.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan segera mengambil Handphone Naruto. Lalu ia pun menekan keypad dan menghubungi seseorang.

***

"Akhirnya bisa keluar juga~!" seru Naruto senang saat ia dan Sasuke berhasil keluar dari kelas mereka. Dan sekarang mereka pun sedang berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan pula rumah mereka satu arah.

"Seharusnya kita sudah keluar dari kemarin," kata Sasuke menyindir. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini memang salahku," kata Naruto. Mendengar nada yang berbeda dari perkataan Naruto, terlintas ide jahil di otak Sasuke.

"Yah, memang dasarnya kau bodoh, jadi aku sih wajar-wajar saja," kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"TEME!" bentak Naruto seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya mendahului langkah Sasuke. Melihat kekasihnya yang bersikap seperti anak kecil itu, keinginannya untuk menjahili Naruto semakin kuat.

"Mana ada perempuan yang marah dengan resleting rok-nya yang terbuka?" kata Sasuke disertai seringai geli. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membatu, dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia meraba bagian resleting rok-nya, yang ternyata tidak terbuka. Sekarang Naruto tau langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia lakukan. Balas dendam dengan perlakuan si pantat ayam menyebalkan satu itu. Yang tentunya sebentar lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu, Teme," kata Naruto memulai permainannya.

Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, karena biasanya Naruto langsung marah-marah dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen oleh ibunya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memegang lengannya. Lantas mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. 'Termakan dengan mudah,' batin Naruto senang.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Sebenarnya aku hanya berpikir," Naruto mendorong perlahan tubuh Sasuke hingga menabrak pagar rumah di belakangnya. "-apa jadinya jika aku," Naruto memperkerjakan tangannya untuk membelai tubuh Sasuke hingga berakhir di selangkangan Sasuke yang menonjol. "-melakukan… kegitan ini?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Naruto. "-san jawabannya," Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya, melihat bibir Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan mendarat di bibirnya. "-selalu kita habiskan hanya berdua saja." Sasuke menutup matanya kembali dan sekali lagi menikmati perlakuan Naruto.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ada rasa yang ganjil saat tubuhnya yang tersensitif dan bibirnya tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ini membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, dan sekelebat cahaya menyilaukan pun langsung menyambutnya diiringi suara aneh yang hanya sesaat.

"Yeayi! Aku yakin, Teme! Besok fotomu ini akan menghiasi seluruh mading di sekolah!" seru Naruto senang dan memandang ke layar Handphone-nya yang menampilkan mata Sasuke yang terbelalak lebar dengan mulut yang menganga disertai seragam yang acak-acakan.

Sasuke tebengong, dan segera memberikan 'death glare' terbaiknya kepada Naruto. Naruto tidak peduli dan terus melompat-lompat kegirangan seraya memegangi Handphone-nya. Sasuke yang kesal setengah mati, langsung menyerobot Handphone Naruto dan membawanya lari. "Kau akan kehilangan ini, Dobe!!!" seru Sasuke.

"TEME!! Itu milikku! Kembalikan!!" seru Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada maksud tertentu di balik perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

***

Kediaman Uchiha, yang tadinya sangat damai dan sunyi, kini terusik dengan kehadiran dua orang manusia yang saling berkejar-kejaran di dalamnya. Yah, Sasuke dan Naruto, yang sedari tadi belum berhenti. Lama mereka terus seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan melemparkan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Sasuke, ia terbaring seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Melihat Naruto yang kelelahan, Sasuke yang juga lelah, ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hh… jangan meremehkan aku, Dobe! Seperti tidak tau saja kau diriku yang sudah memenangkan lomba lari marathon sepuluh kali berturut-turut," kata Sasuke membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Uchiha Narsis," kata Naruto. "Terima kasih, dan kuperingatkan itu hanya di hadapanmu saja," ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"Sepi ya?" kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Semuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Lebih baik kita ke kamarku saja," ajak Sasuke yang langsung ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Setelah keduanya berada di kamar Sasuke yang megah, Sasuke pun segera membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, sedangkan Naruto terduduk di ranjang King-size milik Sasuke dan terus melemparkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kamar Sasuke. "Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari kamar si Teme ini," gumam Naruto.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos sedikit longgar berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman. Mendekat ke arah Naruto berada. "Kenapa pandanganmu seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah Naruto. Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat dan berkata, "Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di ruangan ini, tapi apa ya?"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Mungkin yang kau maksud itu cat dinding di kamarku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Yang kau ubah menjadi… kuning?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada aneh di akhir kalimatnya. "Ya, agar selalu teringat dengan kekasihku yang menyukai warna ini," kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto merona.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku mandi sajalah," kata Naruto mengambil tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di meja dan membukanya, lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya, melihat-lihat isi lemari itu. "Sepertinya tidak ada baju yang pas untukmu, Dobe," kata Sasuke yang langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya baju," kata Naruto seraya menunjukkan kaos berwarna kuning dan celana pendek 35 cm di atas lutut. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti dan berkata, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli dan menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tadinya ini mau aku pakai untuk latihan senam, tapi karena guru yang mengajarnya tidak bisa datang, ya tidak kupakai," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Sasuke yang bingung hendak melakukan apa, akhirnya ia pergi ke dapur dan mengotak-atik isi kulkas, tentu saja mencari buah tomat. Dan sebagai penyelanya, ia juga mengambil sebotol minuman jus tomat pula dan menuangkannya di gelas bening yang sempat ia ambil sebelum membuka kulkas.

Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamarnya dan agak sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang sedang berkaca di depan cermin seraya menyisir rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Di perparah dengan kaos ketat yang dipakai Naruto dan celana pendek yang sekali lagi memperlihatkan paha mulus milik Naruto. Sasuke terpaksa menelan ludah menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berkata, "Sudah kembali? Darimana saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat dan meneguk jus tomatnya hingga habis separuhnya, lalu ia pun meletakkannya di meja. "Tadi aku hanya ke dapur sebentar mencari tomat ini," kata Sasuke sambil menggigit buah tomat yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto meletakkan sisirnya di meja dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Kau ini memang tidak bisa terlepas dari tomat ya? Pantas saja wajahmu mirip tomat," kata Naruto nyengir. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menghabiskan sisa tomat terakhirnya. "Ya, ya, tapi setidaknya warna rambutku tidak mirip dengan jeruk," sindir Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di ranjang King-size milik Sasuke. "Setelah ini enaknya kita melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mulai berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau nonton Video? Aku punya Video baru," tawar Sasuke yang disambut anggukkan penuh semangat dari Naruto. Sasuke berjalan menuju bipet yang ada di kamarnya dan membuka laci bipetnya, lalu mencari-cari Video tersebut.

"Video apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai, Naruto yang tidak mengerti seringai itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, tanda tak mengerti. "Nanti juga pasti kau tau sendiri 'kan?"

"Iya juga sih," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah menemukan Video yang diinginkannya, dengan segera, ia mengajak Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya menuju ke ruang santa dimana ada semua fasilitas untuk memutar Video itu. Sesampainya mereka di ruang tersebut, Naruto duduk di sofa yang tersedia dan Sasuke segera menyetel Video itu, dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto yang memeluk bantal. Tak beberapa lama kemudian gambar-gambar yang dirangkai menjadi kesatuan utuh pun terpampang di layar televisi berukuran 21 inc.

Naruto segera menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal saat mengetahui isi Video tersebut. "Te-Teme! Kenapa kau menyetel Video seperti itu?!" bentak Naruto malu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli, dan mengambil bantal milik Naruto dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Baru pertama kali 'kan?" goda Sasuke.

"Kembalikan bantalku!" bentak Naruto lagi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mau tak mau Sasuke sedikit menyeringai licik mengetahui reaksi kekasihnya itu. "Jangan ditutupi seperti itu, nanti tidak seru jadinya," goda Sasuke lagi dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto harus melihat Video tersebut berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang santai-santai saja melihatnya.

Sekitar satu setengah jam berlalu, Naruto sudah bergetar hebat dan meremas kaos Sasuke saat adegan panas antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling mempertontonkan keintiman mereka saat bercinta. Sasuke terpaksa menelan ludah dan tanpa sadar menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kaos ketat yang Naruto kenakan, meraba pinggang ramping Naruto dan mulai menciumi tengkuknya. Naruto bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauh saat merasa akan adanya adegan 'berbahaya' antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Le-lebih ba-baik aku mengambilkanmu jus tomat saja ya, Teme?!" kata Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto sampai di dapur, ia segera memegangi dada dan bernafas tak karuan. Jantungnya seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya karena sudah kelehan untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai meraih gagang pintu kulkas dan membukanya, lalu dengan asal-asalan mengambil botol minum yang ia kira isinya jus tomat itu dan meminumnya. –Perkiraan.

Tanpa sadar karena Naruto dilanda kepanikkan yang luar biasa, ia menghabiskan setengah isi minuman di botol itu yang dianggapnya jus tomat. Menyudahi acara barunya, Naruto membawa botol tersebut, mengambil gelas di sampingnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke arah dimana keberadaan Sasuke.

Tiga langkah terakhir menuju sofa yang akan segera ia duduki, langkahnya sempat terhuyung. Tapi dengan sedikit usaha kecil, ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Sasuke dan meletakkan botol berserta gelas ini di meja yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dan 5 menit kemudian Naruto kembali menonton Video itu.

Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak biasa tersebut langsung melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia memincingkan matanya saat mendapati wajah Naruto yang memerah. "Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. "Te-Teme…"

Terlalu tiba-tiba untuk Sasuke sadari ketika dengan berani Naruto melumat bibirnya dan berpindah posisi berada di atasnya. Dan sedikit bergidik saat mencium bau yang menyengat dari mulut Naruto. Terpaksa ia melepaskan segala perlakuan Naruto dan membaringkannya di sofa. "Kau kenapa, Dobe?! Ka-kau… mabuk?"

"Sa-Sasuke… nghh…"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah, membuat Sasuke bingung hendak melakukan apa. Tidak sengaja arah pandangnya bertemu dengan sebuah botol yang dipenuhi dengan cairan berwarna merah. Sempat ragu, ia mengambil botol itu dan membaca bacaannya.

'Re-Red Wine?' batin Sasuke setelah membacanya.

"Do-Dobe…"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat tangan Naruto yang membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya meremas-remas payudara indah miliknya sendiri. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan melihat itu diperburuk dengan erangan yang berasal dari Video tersebut langsung membuka kaos yang dikenakannya, bertelanjang dada. Langsung menahan kedua tangan Naruto di atas dan menciumi leher Naruto.

"Nghh… Sasuke…" erang Naruto yang semakin membuat Sasuke bersemangat, dengan tangan lainnya yang tidak memegangi kedua tangan Naruto. Ia mengambil botol berisikan Red Wine itu dan meminumkannya kepada Naruto hingga isinya telah berpindah di dalam tubuh Naruto. Bertujuan untuk semakin memperparah keadaan Naruto. Sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto.

"Nghh…"

Ciuman Sasuke berpindah di tengkuk milik Naruto, membuat gerakan menggoda dengan menciuminya dengan nafsu yang membara, hembusan nafas yang begitu pula dirasakan oleh Naruto. "Nnn… Sasuke…"

"Keluarkan suara indahmu, Naruto, sekarang dunia ini hanya milik kita berdua," kata Sasuke di sela dirinya yang memberi kissmark yang ketara di sana. "Ahh… Sasuke… ngh…"

"Eng… mm…" desah Naruto merasakan kehangatan mulut dan nafas Sasuke yang memburu.

"Sasuke… ahh…"

Sasuke melepas kaos yang dikenakan Naruto secara paksa beserta bra merah yang menutupi payudaranya. Membiarkan suhu panas yang berasal dari dalam diri mereka masing-masing bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke langsung menciumi payudara Naruto dan menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto yang semakin mendekatkan diri mereka. "Nghh… Sasuke…" Naruto menggeliat liar saat satu-satunya pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya kini sudah lenyap tak tersisa. Meninggalkan tubuh polosnya.

"Teruslah mengerang Naruto," pinta Sasuke seraya menyusuri lekuk tubuh Naruto hingga berhenti di titik tersensitif milik wanita. Jari telunjuk Sasuke bermain-main di belahan vagina Naruto dan sedikit membuat gerakan menggoda di klitoris Naruto, membuat orang yang bersangkutan mendesah puas.

"Ahh… ngh…" desah Naruto saat dengan berani Sasuke membelai kedua payudaranya. Bibir Sasuke kini telah beralih di bibir Naruto, menjilatnya dan melumatnya. Lalu dengan sedikit paksaan, lidah Sasuke mulai bergerilya di dalam mulut Naruto hingga menimbulkan reaksi yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

"Ahh! Ngahh! Hh~" dengan cepat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan sari miliknya yang tumpah di jari-jari Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan menghentikan segala aktivitasnya. "Secepat itukah?" tanya Sasuke menjilati sari Naruto. "Sasuke… hh… mm…" desahnya manja.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Sasuke melebarkan kedua kaki Naruto yang segera mempertontonkan belahan vagina Naruto yang berwarna pink kemerahan, sungguh sangat menggoda iman. Sasuke langsung melahap belahan vagina Naruto, mejilatnya penuh pesona hingga Naruto mengerang sejadi-jadinya. Lidah Sasuke bermain-main di sekitar klitoris Naruto.

Tangan kanan Sasuke besar menggapai payudara Naruto dan meremas-remasnya. Yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanyalah melantunkan sebuah musik berupa desahan-desahan nikmat yang semakin membakar bihari sang lelaki. Tangan kiri Sasuke meraba-raba anus Naruto dan memasukkan ibu jarinya di lubang tersebut membuat Naruto memekik kesakitan ketika Sasuke memainkan liangnya. Tapi segera tergantikan dengan desahan lagi saat si bungsu Uchiha itu memasukkan lidahnya di lubang vagina Naruto.

Sasuke menarik ibu jarinya dari liang Naruto dan menahan kaki Naruto yang sempat akan tertutup, kembali membukannya lebar-lebar. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dan menekan kepala Sasuke ke vaginanya, bertujuan agar Sasuke makin memanjakan dirinya. Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, Sasuke memaju mundurkan lidahnya. "Nghh… mm… ah!!" erang Naruto lagi-lagi menumpahkan cairannya yang lansung di telan habis oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkak perlahan dan melumat bibir Naruto ganas. Ia menahan kembali kedua tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kedua kaki Naruto masih terbuka lebar karena tubuh Sasuke menghalanginya. "Mm… Sas…ke!" desah Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya. Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa kejantanan Sasuke bersentuhan dengan lubang vaginanya.

Naruto melepas paksa ciuman mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah dan memohon sesuatu. Ia menyeringai licik ketika mengerti maksud dari permohonan Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang kini mengantung di lehernya dan kembali melebarkan kaki Naruto dan memposisikan kejantanannya di lubang vagina Naruto. Sekali hentakan barang Sasuke sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam vagina Naruto.

"AHH~!" erang Naruto seraya menikmati detik-detik kejantanan Sasuke yang terus menembus lubangnya, getaran-getaran kecil yang di hasilkan oleh gesekan antara dinding vagina Naruto dan penis Sasuke, mengharuskan Sasuke untuk ikut mendesah keenakkan. Sensasi yang begitu membakar jiwa dan raga.

Sasuke mempercepat sodokannya mencari-cari suatu titik yang akan membawanya terlena akan hasil dari jerih payahnya. Maju-putar-mundur, terus seperti itu, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke melakukannya, yang berhasil membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengedalikan diri. Karena Sasuke belum menemukan titik tersebut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukannya di kamarnya saja.

Dengan alasan ini, Sasuke menghentikan sodokannya tanpa menarik penisnya dari vagina Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan membawanya untuk berdiri, –ralat, Sasuke yang berdiri seraya menggendong Naruto, dengan kedua kaki Naruto yang melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Kedua tangan naruto tetap bergelantungan di leher Sasuke. Sasuke dengan langkah hati-hati membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Sasuke segera mengunci pintu dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang yang telah tersedia.

Selesai memastikan kenyamanan masing-masing. Sasuke lagi-lagi membuka kedua kaki Naruto dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Dan disinilah akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang sendari tadi ia cari. Titik tersebut telah ditemukannnya. Hal itu dibuktikan saat Sasuke menyentuh titik tersebut, Naruto mengerang sejadinya dan tak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama Sasuke berulang kali.

Merasa nafsu bejadnya telah terpuaskan, Sasuke menarik kembali kejantannya dari lubang Naruto dan membaringkan diri di samping Naruto. Mengambil selimut yang terlipat di meja dan menyelimuti Naruto beserta dirinya. Lalu Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

***

Pagi hari yang indah, begitu pula bagi Sasuke setelah terpuaskan hasratnya kemarin. Dengan manja ia membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya berulang kali. Mata terbuka lebar ketika sang patner tidak ada di tempat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto? Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi terduduk. Mata onyx-nya berhenti tepat di secarik kertas yang terletak di atas meja. Karena penasaran, Sasuke mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan membaca.

'Kau curang Sasuke! Kenapa kau melakukannya sendirian?! Hari ini di rumahku! Datanglah ke rumahku! Aku akan membalas dendam padamu! =P

Nb: Awas kalau sampai tidak datang!'

Begitulah isi kertas itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil dan segera bersiap-siap untuk memenuhi undangan Naruto. Undangan yang tak biasa…

_

_

_

_

_

**Omake**

…

Nampak sesosok manusia berambut hitam panjang, sedang memakan cemilan yang tersedia di meja. Kedua mata onyx-nya terus memandangi dengan nafsu layar TV yang menampilkan dua sosok manusia yang saling bercinta…

…

**Owari!**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

*menyembunyikan diri di kolong tempat tidur*

Bersediakah Minna-sama mereview/flame fic nista ini? =)

…

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka


End file.
